Segunda Temporada:El Reencuentro
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Pasaron seis años, cuando Tom Felton y Lucia Santiago se vuelven a ver pero esta vez él conocerá un secreto por el cual estará dispuesto a luchar y a proteger. Ese secreto los, ¿unirá o los alejara? Descubrid lo en esta apasionada historia de amor y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda Temporada:El Reencuentro**

**Esta es la continuación de la historia de Soñando Con Thomas Andrew Felton.  
>Aquellos que no leyeron la primera parte no lo entenderán; aquí os dejo el link:<br>** historias/147744

Pasaron seis años, cuando Tom Felton y Lucia Santiago se vuelven a ver pero esta vez él conocerá un secreto por el cual estará dispuesto a luchar y a proteger. Ese secreto los, ¿unirá o los alejara? Descubridlo en esta apasionada historia de amor y aventuras.


	2. Capítulo 2 Nos Volvemos A Reencontrar P

_**Capítulo 2. Nos Volvemos A Reencontrar Parte II**_

Tom se quedó algo extrañado por la llamada de Laura indicándole que fuera a ver a Lucia al Bar, claro que él estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad de porque lucia se fue sin decirle nada.

Tom se encontraba tumbado en la cama desnudo solo una fina sábana blanca le cubría la zona de la cintura. Se incorporó un poco y se paró a pensar en cómo le iba a hacer las preguntas sin que Lucia se enfadase con él y se volviese a alejar.

Cuando Tom tuvo todas las preguntas bien pensadas, se levantó de la cama dejando caer la fina sabana que lo cubría, cogió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Tom no tardo más de 15 minutos en ducharse, salió de la ducha y con la toalla que había se secó todo el cuerpo mojado y se empezó a vestir una vez vestido salió del baño y se dirigió a una silla para poder calzarse y así salir al encuentro con Lucia.

_**Mientras tanto….**_

**Vaya pero si es Lucia, ¿Qué hará ahí tan sola?-Pregunto Cristina.**

**No lo sé, a lo mejor está esperando a alguien o quien sabe.-Responde Mara.**

**No me importa si está esperando o no a alguien yo solo sé que me voy a vengar de nuevo de ella.-Comenta enfadada Cristina.**

**Enserio Cris deberías dejar eso ya a un lado ya han pasado cinco años todos hemos madurado pero por lo visto tu no, una cosa te digo no pienso ser tu lacaya en tus venganzas.-Responde tajante Mara.**

**Tranquilízate Mara no te voy a meter en nada ya me las ingeniaré yo sola.-Respondió Cristina con una sonrisa de odio en su rostro.**

Tom acababa de salir del hotel en donde se estaba hospedando, recorrió las calles en busca del bar en un principio no quiso preguntar en donde quedaba _**LA CANTINA**_, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba dicho bar así que no le quedo de otra que preguntar a un señor algo mayor donde quedaba el bar, por supuesto que el señor le indicó el camino con buen agrado.

Después de varios minutos caminando Tom llego al bar pero él creía que ya era tarde que Lucia no se encontraba en el bar. Tom echo un vistazo a la terraza y dentro del bar pero no había señales de Lucia, cuando ya se iba a ir escucho una voz que le resultaba extremadamente familiar, se dio la vuelta y … después de muchos años la joven pareja se vuelve a reencontrar.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nos Volvemos A Reencontrar P

_**Capítulo 3. Nos Volvemos A Reencontrar Parte III**_

_**¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Pregunto extrañada Lucia.**_

_**Vengo a que me digas porque te fuiste sin despedirte de mí.-Respondió Tom.**_

_**Si no me despedí de ti es porque no quise y punto.-Sentencio Lucia.**_

_**Está bien, al menos déjame que te invite a algo.-Comento Tom.**_

_**No gracias quizás otro día, ahora me tengo que ir que me están esperando.-Respondió Lucia.**_

Lucia no tenía ninguna intención de tomar nada con Tom Felton, pero desde luego él no se iba a rendir, tarde o temprano lucia sabía perfectamente que no podrá seguir ocultándole a Tom del porque no se despidió de él.

_**Desde luego esta mujer me va a volver loco de verdad.-Pensó Tom.**_

Lucia apuro el paso para que Tom no la pudiese seguir.

_**Tengo que pensar en cómo me voy a quitar a Tom de mi vida y sobre todo pensar en algo útil para que no se entere de que tiene un hijo.-Pensó Lucia.**_

Tom no iba a permitir que Lucía se le escapase de nuevo asique cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, en un principio tenía una ganas tremendas de llamarla a gritos pero eso haría que ella se escondiese de nuevo de él.

Lucia pensaba que había perdido de vista a Tom pero no se percató de que él estaba casi a su altura; cuando un niño de cabellos rubios y de ojos grises se acercó a Lucia.

_**Mami, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunto el niño.**_

_**Estaba tomando un té con tu madrina.-Respondió con una sonrisa Lucia.**_

_**¿Y por qué no me llevaste, mami?-Pregunta con tristeza su hijo.**_

_**No te enfades ahora tu conmigo mi niño hermoso sabes de sobra que mama te quiere si no te lleve es porque tenía que hablar de una cosa con tu madrina y tú no podías estar con nosotras, pero te prometo que mañana después de que salgas del colegio te llevo a tomar un refresco ¿Qué te parece?-Comenta Lucia a su hijo.**_

_**Está bien me lo prometiste ahora no vale romper la promesa, mami.-Responde su hijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.**_

Tom al escuchar esto se detuvo y dejo que Lucia y el pequeño se fueran, se quedó pensando si ese niño era suyo, desde luego si era suyo Lucia iba a tener que darle unas buenas explicaciones de por qué se lo oculto durante estos años.


	4. Capitulo s Ponemos Al Día

_**Capitulo Ponemos Al Día**_

_**¿Cómo puedo saber si ese pequeño es mi hijo?-Pensó Tom.**_

Tom se encontraba en la habitación del hotel pensando como averiguar si el niño es su hijo o no. En esto que sonó su móvil, no sabía si coger o no la llamada pero al acercarse vio que la llamada entrante era de Lucia. En su rostro había un atisbo de felicidad pero por otro lado había miedo en lo que Lucia le podría decir.

_**¿Dígame?-Pregunto Tom.**_

Reino el silencio por unos minutos hasta que Lucia hablo.

_**Hola Tom, si tanto deseas saber la verdad reunirte conmigo esta tarde en LA CANTINA ven solo ya que también hay algo que debes conocer.-Comenta Lucia.**_

_**Está bien me acercare a LA CANTINA, dime a qué hora tengo que ir.-Responde Tom.**_

_**Si te viene bien vente sobre las 18:00 p.m.-Comenta Lucia.**_

_**Está bien a esa hora estaré ahí.-Responde Tom.**_

Cuando Tom se iba a despedir de Lucia esta ya había colgado la llamada.

_**¿Qué puede ser eso tan importante que tengo que conocer?-Pensó Tom.**_

_**Solo a mi se me ocurre llamarlo para que sepa toda la verdad.-Le cometa Lucia a Laura.**_

_**No te preocupes, además sabes que tarde o temprano se acabara enterando y después será peor para ti.-Responde Laura.**_

_**Ya lo se y no es necesario que me lo estés recordando cada minuto, además lo de llamarlo fue cosa tuya.-Replica molesta Lucia.**_

_**Vale es culpa mía pero míralo por este lado, al final Diego va a saber quien es su padre.-Comenta Laura.**_

Lucia no estaba dispuesta a que Tom le arrebatase lo mas valioso que tenia en la visa, así que solo se le ocurrió decirle a su hijo cuando saliera del colegio que se fuera con su madrina al parque ya que ella tenia una cosa urgente que hacer, claro que su hijo se iba a enfadar pero era algo que no le importaba en esos momentos.

Lucia tenia que lidiar esta tarde con el actor y padre de su hijo.

_**Por la tarde…**_

Tom se encontraba algo nervioso, ya que no sabía con que se iba a encontrar cuando estuviese cara a cara con Lucia. Pero el tenia un plan en mente…

Las horas pasaron y Laura fue a recoger a su ahijado ya que su madre no podía ir, por supuesto que Laura le iba a contar una buena mentira pero piadosa a Diego.

_**Hola Diego ¿Qué tal te fue en el cole?-Pregunto Laura.**_

_**Bien madrina y ¿mama donde esta?-Pregunto Diego.**_

_**Mama no pudo venir a recogerte que la llamaron para una entrevista de trabajo.-Comento Laura.**_

_**Está bien, pero recuérdale a mi mama que me debe llevar al cine.-Responde Diego enfadado cruzado de brazos.**_

_**Está bien yo se lo diré.-Comenta Laura.**_

Después de que Laura le dijese todo eso y de prometerle que le diría a su madre de la invitación al cine, lo llevo a merendar a una hamburguesería cercana al colegio en el que estudia.

Mientras tanto Lucia se dirige con paso lento al reencuentro de Tom ya que no está muy convencida del plan de Laura para decirle la verdad al padre de su hijo.

Tom ya se encontraba esperándola en la terraza de quedaba _**LA CANTINA**_, tomándose un café con leche bien espumoso como a él le gusta.

_**Espero que esta mujer no me deje plantado tiene mucho que explicarme.- Pensó Tom.**_

_**Buenas tardes, Tom.-Saluda Lucia.**_

_**Buenas tardes, Lucía.-Responde Tom.**_

Tom se levanta de su silla para retirar con educación la silla de Lucia para que se pueda sentar a su lado y así evitar que los demás los puedan escuchar.

_**Pensé que no ibas a venir esta tarde.-Comento Tom.**_

_**Te recuerdo que fui yo la que te cito en este lugar.-Recrimino Lucia.**_

_**Está bien pero no hace falta que te enfades ahora conmigo, solo sé que me dijiste que me contarías lo que paso y que me tendrías que enseñar algo-Comento Tom a la defensiva.**_

_**Está bien, siento haberme ido de ese modo sin avisarte, te juro que yo quería despedirme pero los profesores que yo tenía antes les urgía irse de Londres y no me dio tiempo alguno, además no podía comunicarme contigo ya que no poseo tu dirección.-Explica Lucia.**_

_**Está bien puede que no tuvieras mi dirección pero tenía mi numero de móvil, sigue siendo el mismo número desde que nos conocimos en mi país, me podías haber llamado y podía coger un vuelo directo para verte.**_

_**Al menos me ¿puedes decir que era eso que me tenias que enseñar?-Pregunto Tom.**_

_**Esto veras se me olvido en casa.-Responde en un susurro Lucia.**_

_**Bueno pues le digo al camarero que me cobre y te acompaño hasta tu casa y me lo enseñas.-Comenta Tom.**_

_**Nooo, no es algo que aun puedas ver.-Comenta algo enfadada Lucia.**_

_**Está bien ya me lo enseñaras cuando tu estés preparada para mostrarme.-Responde Tom confuso.**_

_**En el parque….**_

_**Diego ven aquí ahora mismo.-Grita Laura.**_

_**¿Por qué eres hoy tan mandona madrina?-Pregunto Diego.**_

_**Porque hoy estas a mi cargo hasta que tu mama regrese de esa entrevista.-Sentencia Laura.**_

Diego se divertía mucho sacando de sus casillas a su madrina, pero no lo hacía por mal le encantaba ver la cara que solía poner de enfadada.

Laura iba de un lado para otra en busca de Diego, pero al ser tan escurridizo no se percato de que se dirigía a donde estaba su madre con el actor.

Diego al ver la silueta de su mama paró en seco, pero ¿si su madrina le había dicho que estaba en una entrevista como podía estar ahí sentada?

Cuando escucho la voz de su madrina se giro…

_**¿Tu no me habías dicho que mama estaba en una entrevista?-Pregunto Diego enojado.**_

_**Claro que tu madre está en una entrevista-Responde confusa Laura.**_

_**¿Entonces que hace ahí mi mama con ese señor?-Pregunta Diego enojado de verdad.**_

_**Ese señor es el que le está haciendo la entrevista. -Respondió Laura.**_

Por supuesto que Diego no se lo creía, Laura intento agarrarlo por la cintura pero el logro zafarse de su agarre.

_**Desde luego es escurridizo como su padre.- Pensó Laura.**_

Después de veinte minutos Lucia y Tom se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon.

Caminaron un gran rato ya que se estaban poniendo al día en todo lo que sucedió, Tom le propuso a lucia que se fuera con él al hotel para hablar más tranquilamente, en un principio Lucia no quería aceptar la invitación de él pero al final accedió a su petición.

_**En el hotel…**_

_**Bueno no es gran cosa pero mientras esté aquí me alojo en esta habitación.-Comento Tom.**_

_**¿Desde luego los hoteles que hay aquí no se pueden comparar con los que hay en tu país no?-Pregunto Lucia.**_

_**No se puede comparar. - Respondió Tom.**_

_**Horas después…**_

Lucia no se imaginaba por un momento lo que iba a pasar esa noche, en el hotel.

Lucia abrió sus ojos… tenía todo el pelo alborotado en la cara, alzó el rostro y miró a todos lados, se estremeció cuando vio una ancha espalda con suave piel blanca, Lucia medio alzó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba casi orillada a la cama, con un brazo colgando y boca abajo sobre el colchón, sintió frió en el trasero y se percató que estaba desnuda, lanzó un respingo y se jaló al fondo de la cama cubriéndose mientras miraba azorada a Tom.

Tom sonrió con ironía y se cruzó de brazos, mientras esperaba que estallara, pero Lucia estaba en shock ¡Por Merlín! La posición en la que estaba, mostrando todo su trasero y desparramada en la cama

_**¿Cómo se que recuerdas absolutamente todo lo que hiciste, dijiste y realizaste, no me puedes echar la culpa de que te violé o abusé de tu candidez?- Se apresuró a decir antes que ella trepara en las paredes.**_

Lucia no sabía que responder ante eso se levanto de la cama, recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha para refrescarse y poderse ir de ese hotel, pero sin duda alguna había disfrutado de la compañía de Tom.


	5. Capítulo m Felton Conoce A Su Hijo D

_**Capítulo Felton Conoce A Su Hijo Diego Parte I**_

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde lo ocurrido entre Tom y Lucia en el hotel, por un lado Tom quería volver a tener a Lucia entre sus brazos una noche más, pero por otro lado también sabía que si insistía en el mismo tema ella acabaría por odiarlo asique su única salida era volver a ser su amigo y que ella volviera a confiar en él pero eso a Lucia le llevaría algo más de tiempo.

_**¿HOLA?-Saludo Tom**_

_**¿Hola quién es?-Respondía Diego.**_

_**Vamos nena sabes perfectamente quien soy, no juegues así conmigo.-Comento Tom divertido.**_

Hubo un largo silencio en la llamada ya que el Diego no sabía quién era el que llamaba y tampoco podía llamar a su madre ya que en ese momento había salido a la compra y tardaría algo en llegar a casa y para colmo se había dejado el móvil en casa.

El silencio se iba haciendo cada vez más largo e incomodo; Tom no entendía por que Lucia jugaba así con él, vale que entienda que se aprovecho por así decirlo de sus mieles hace cinco días pero no era para ponerse así con el por móvil, si tenía algo que decirle que se lo dijera frente a la cara.

Ya que nadie volvió a responderle decidió colgar la llamada pero eso no quedaría así, la volvería a llamar y le pediría una buena explicación porqué se comportó de ese modo por teléfono.

_**20 minutos más tarde….**_

Lucia se dirigía a casa para preparar la comida ya que se había demorado bastante en el supermercado; cuando doblo la esquina de calle vio a su hijo en el callejón por un momento se asusto un poco pero conforme se iba acercando vio que estaba jugando con su abuela y eso la tranquilizo un poco.

Después de que Lucia fuera a recoger a su hijo a casa de su madre, se encontró por el camino a cierto muchacho que no desearía ver ni en sueños.

_**Hola, Lucia ¿Qué tal estas?-Saludo con cortesía Tom.**_

_**Bien, pero tengo un poco de prisa.-Se apuro a responder Lucia.**_

Tom cada vez que veía a Lucia se volvía cada vez más ansioso por tenerla en su vida. Lucia siguió su camino dejando a tras a Tom.

_**Mami, ¿Quién es ese hombre que te saludo?-Pregunto Diego a su madre.**_

_**Es un conocido nada mas, no te preocupes por eso. -Respondió Lucia con una sonrisa a su hijo.**_

Tom no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil mente, emprendió el camino y la volvió a seguir hasta donde ella vive. Solo le faltaban dos calles cuando vio a un chico abrazar al pequeño eso le provoco algo de celos pero no tanto cuando vio que abrazaba y le daba un par de besos en la mejilla a Lucia.


	6. Capítulo 6 Toma Felton conoce a su hijo

_**Capítulo 6. Toma Felton conoce a su hijo parte II**_

Diego se encontraba jugando en casa de su abuela, ése día su madre empezaba a trabajar.

Por otra parte Tom había decidido visitar a lucia ya que el ignoraba que ella se encontraba trabajando.

Salió del hotel y se dirigió al parque a ver si la encontraba con su hijo, pero cuando llego al parque no la vio a sí que se fue a caminar un poco.

20 minutos más tarde...

Tom pasaba por delante de un callejón y escucho a una mujer que gritaba...

Diego no salgas del callejón y si la pelota se va a la carretera vienes a avisarme-grito la señora.

Vale abu-respondió Diego a su abuela.

Tom vio que del callejón salía una pelota echo a correr para evitar que se fuera a la carretera; la cogió y entro en el callejón para entregársela a Diego en un principio quería irse pero se percató qué ese niño era idéntico a el cuando era pequeño.

Toma pequeño.-dijo Tom entregándole la pelota a Diego.

Gracias señor.-respondió Diego con una sonrisa.

Señor venga conmigo quiero decirle a mi abuela quien me recupero la pelota para que no se enfade conmigo.-comento Diego.

Está bien pequeño.-respondió Tom

Tom y Diego subieron las escaleras para entrar en casa cuando la abuela salía a tender la ropa, se quedó extrañado al ver a Tom ya que se le parecía a su nieto.

Esto… buenos días, vera me llamo Tom Felton y solo quería decirle que impedí que la pelota de su nieto se fuese a la carretera y su nieto me pidió que se lo comunicase para que no le riñese usted.-comento Tom.

Muchas gracias joven.-respondió la abuela de Diego.

Una vez que Tom se presentó y le comunico lo que hizo se despidió de ellos y volvió a bajar las escaleras en eso que mira el reloj y se extraña de la hora que era.

Lucia acababa de llegar de trabajar, subía por el callejón de su casa cuando al alzar la vista vio a Tom, no se lo podía creer ¿Qué estaría haciendo el en su casa acaso ya conoció a su hijo? Desde luego eso le iba a traer bastantes problemas, no quería que él se lo arrebatase…


	7. Capítulo m Felton conoce a su hijo P

_**Capítulo Felton conoce a su hijo Parte III**_

Pov Lucia

No me puedo creer que Tom este en mi casa, ¿Cómo diablos la encontró? Bueno eso no importa mucho la verdad, lo que si me preocupa es que me pueda quitar a mi hijo, supongo que tendrá sus buenos motivos para hacerlo… al fin y al cabo fui yo la que me marche de Londres sin decirle que iba a ser padre…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunte con algo de miedo.

Nada, estaba paseando y a este pequeño se le escapo la pelota y yo se la recogí-dijo señalando a mi hijo.

-Gracias supongo-respondo.

Sigo con mi camino para entrar en casa y cambiarme de ropa ya que esta tarde cierran por motivos personales.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Tom sube las escaleras y me agarra del brazo, me gira y me pone contra la pared bloqueándome el paso, obviamente no me pone una mano en la boca ya que mi hijo está cerca.

-¿Puedo saber porque este pequeño se parece tanto a mí?-pregunto algo confuso.

-Todos los niños se suelen parecer a nosotros cuando somos pequeños-respondo para evitar su mirada.

-No me mientas, por favor te llevo buscando desde que te fuiste de mi país-en sus palabras había algo de melancolía.

-No te estoy mintiendo Felton.-respondí algo enojada.

Narradora

Después de cerciorarse de que no le estaba mintiendo, se alejó de mí y se fue con cara de tristeza.

-Arggg está bien Felton tu ganas, espera y te cuento todo.-dije rendida por tantas mentiras.

Al escuchar esas palabras Felton se dio la vuelta y espero a que Lucia bajase las escaleras, pero ella no las bajo fue al contrario le hizo una seña para que el entrase a su casa y así hablar tranquilamente.

Una vez dentro de la casa los dos se sentaron en un sofá, lucia se encontraba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de hablar, él se le acercó un poco para darle algo de confianza y le propuso una cosa…

-Lucia vamos a imaginarnos que estábamos solos en la playa a la que fuimos, ¿recuerdas?-comento Tom.

-Si la recuerdo-responde Lucia.

Lucia inspiro algo de aire y empezó a contarle el porqué de su marcha y de porque le oculto que iba a ser padre.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas hablando del tema, hasta que por fin Tom lo comprendió, pero en su mirada no había un atisbo de odio o rencor hacia Lucia; sino todo lo contrario el aun la seguía amando.

Y así fue como Felton conoció a su hijo Diego.


	8. Capítulo 8 Dandonos una segunda oportun

_**Capítulo 8. Dandonos una segunda oportunidad**_

Pov Tom

Por fin ya se la verdad del porque Lucia se tuvo que ir de Londres sin darme explicaciones y del porque no me dijo que iba a ser padre. No creo que mi hijo Diego me quiera como un padre ya que han pasado bastantes años y lo único que él sabe es que soy famoso, claro que su madre no le dijo que era actor de la Saga de Harry Potter, pero sé que de vez en cuando le solía poner dicha saga y le daba los nombres de los personajes, o al menos es lo que Lucia me conto.

Pov Diego

Mi padre es famoso, claro que nadie lo puede saber o todos los secretos saldrán a la luz y eso mis padres no lo quieren, a mí me gustaría viajar y conocer el país de mi papa y conocer también a mis abuelos. Tengo tanta curiosidad que no sé qué hacer…

Pov Lucia.

Dios en que lio me he metido yo sola por no haberle dicho la verdad hace tiempo, menos mal que no me odia.

Lo único que sé que se puso contento al saber que tiene un hijo pero no sé qué tiene pensado hacer, cuando terminamos de hablar, se despidió de mi madre y se marchó sin decir nada más y yo como una tonta salí a buscarlo pero ya no estaba, solo que mi cabeza sigue pensado en que Tom me lo quiere quitar.

Narradora

Lucia y Tom por fin se pusieron al día como debía ser. Tom ya sabe la verdad de que es padre de un niño.

Después de hablar con Lucia salió de su casa y se dirigió al hotel en donde se hospedaba, al entrar en la habitación saco el móvil de su bolsillo y marco un número, pero este número no era de su madre sino de un buen amigo que hizo en Londres.

-Hola, Rupert-Saludo Tom

-Hola Tom, ¿qué tal estas? ¿Te paso algo que desapareciste de Londres?-pregunto preocupado Rupert.

Si estoy bien, y no desaparecí de Londres sino que me fui de vacaciones, tengo que hablar contigo y no lo puedo hacer por móvil, necesito que cojas el primer vuelo para España y te dirijas al hotel que te diga ¿lo entendiste Rupert?-comenta Tom.

-claro Tom, en breve cojo el primer vuelo para allá y hablamos-responde Rupert.


	9. Capítulo 9 Planeando El Cumpleaños de D

_**Capítulo 9. Planeando El Cumpleaños de Diego Parte I**_

Narradora

El cumpleaños de Diego se está acercando, tanto Tom como Lucia tienen planeado hacerle un cumpleaños por todo lo alto a su hijo. Tom se está encargando de encontrar la mejor tarta de cumpleaños que pueda tener su hijo; mientras que Lucia se encarga de la decoración y de las invitaciones de los niños.

Mientras tanto en Londres un chico de cabellos pelirrojos estaba empaquetando sus cosas para irse a Galicia.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver a Tom y de saber cómo le esta yendo con esa chica-pensó Rupert.

Al día siguiente…

Rupert ya se encontraba en pleno vuelo, deseoso de encontrarse con su buen amigo Tom, la verdad es que la llamada del otro día le intrigaba bastante.

Solo faltaban dos horas para que el avión aterrizase en la plataforma 4, en donde un Tom algo nervioso lo estaba esperando desde bien temprana hora de la mañana.

Mientras tanto Lucia y Laura se encontraban comprando los regalos de Diego, pero Laura no se decidía que comprarle a su ahijado.

-Laura ¿quieres calmarte?-dijo lucia.

-Ya estoy calmada pero no sé qué regalarle a mi ahijado-respondió Laura.

-Sabes que Diego se conforma con cualquier cosa que tú le regales-comento Lucia.

Laura se fue por el pasillo de los juguetes, mientras que Lucía se dirigía al pasillo de los dulces.

En el Aeropuerto de Vigo…

Hola Tom!-saludo un efusivo Rupert.

Ante ese saludo Tom no pudo evitar reírse.

-Hola amigo, ¿Qué tal el vuelo?-Pregunto Tom.

-Deja de preguntar por el vuelo, quiero que me digas porque tengo que ayudarte con esa chica, más te vale que valga la pena ayudarte… ah por cierto los chicos te mandan saludos-comenta con alegría Rupert.

-Está bien te lo cuento todo ahora en el coche, mientras vamos de camino a recoger a las chicas-responde Tom.


	10. Capítulo 10 Planeando El Cumpleaños de

_**Capítulo 10. Planeando El Cumpleaños de Diego Parte II**_

A la media hora Tom y Rupert llegaron al establecimiento en donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Hola ¿habéis comprado mucho?-pregunto Tom.

-La verdad Tom mejor no preguntes-respondió Lucia haciendo una señal en dirección a Laura.

-Está bien, os voy a presentar a un buen amigo mío el cual creo que conocéis de una saga en la que salí hace tiempo-comenta Tom con su sonrisa pícara.

Lucia y Laura al escuchar eso rodaron los ojos en forma de burla.

-Si nos acordamos de la saga y de todos sus componentes, el chico que está aquí contigo se llama Rupert Grint y hacía de Ronald Wasley- respondió Laura con algo de sarcasmo hacia Tom.

-vaya que aún se acuerdan de nosotros-comento Rupert.

-claro cómo nos íbamos a olvidar de vosotros, bueno de ti- responde con una sonría Lucia y voltea a ver a Tom con cara de enfado pero guiñándole un ojo.

Los cuatro se subieron al coche, y se dirigieron a casa de lucia.

Laura tenía que envolver los regalos de su ahijado asique se fue a casa, mientras que Tom y Lucia iban a buscar a Diego al parque en donde estaba con su abuela.

Esto Laura, espera que te acompaño a casa así no vas cargada con los regalos- se ofreció Rupert.

-claro sería un placer Rupert-respondió Laura.

Rupert y Laura se dirigían a su casa para empaquetar los regalos de Diego, mientras Rupert le hacía toda clase de preguntas hasta que toco un tema que Laura no se atrevía tocar y menos darle explicaciones a nadie.


	11. Capítulo 11 El cumpleaños de Diego

_**Capítulo 11. El cumpleaños de Diego**_

-Venga Laura se buena y dime que paso hace tiempo con ellos en Londres-comenta Rupert.

-No es algo que yo deba decirte, pero paso algo gordo con ellos y por eso se alejaron sin más-responde Laura dando por finalizada la conversación.

Rupert quería saber el motivo de que su mejor amigo se alejó de Lucia y pensaba averiguarlo de algún modo, pero aun no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Hola mamá y papá-saludo Diego desde los columpios.

-Hola pequeño-saludo Tom.

Lucia se acercó para sentarse al lado de su madre y las dos se pusieron a hablar acerca de las invitaciones del cumpleaños, mientras que Tom entro en el parque para jugar un poco con su hijo.

En casa de Laura...

Rupert empezaba a mosquearse hasta tal punto de llamar a Emma Watson.

- ¿Hola, quien llama?- Preguntó una voz de mujer.

-Hola Emma soy Rupert, te llamo para preguntarte algo que ocurrió hace años en el set de rodaje- explico Rupert.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, no recuerdo que hubiera ocurrido algo allí-responde Emma.

- ¿Estas segura de que no ocurrió nada?-pregunto de nuevo Rupert.

- Estoy completamente segura de lo que digo, pero ahora tengo que dejarte que me llaman para ensayar el guion-responde Emma y al segundo cuelga la llamada.

-Sé que Emma sabe algo y no me lo quiere contar, pero averiguare lo que paso con ellos pase lo que pase como me llamo Rupert Grint que lo averiguar e- pensó Rupert.

Dos días después...

Hoy por fin es el cumpleaños del pequeño Diego, los invitados van llegando uno a uno y traen los regalos mientras que los niños juegan los padres se dedican a hablar de sus cosas; en esto que Tom se acerca a Lucia y se disculpa con todos y se la lleva a fuera para hablar de algo muy importante.

¿Que será eso tan importante que tiene que decirle Tom a Lucia? Descubrid-lo en la tercera temporada.

Continuara...


End file.
